


liability

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, but that probably won’t happen, exile baby, full angst tonight, i am in pain, no shipping don’t be gross, platonic, please i just want the boys to be okay, president tubbo makin some heavy decisions, spoilers for december 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DECEMBER 5 DREAMSMP STREAMSafter making one of the hardest decisions of his life, tubbo questions it all.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 34





	liability

**Author's Note:**

> god it feels like i’ve been stabbed over and over because of roleplaying block men please help me and cry with me
> 
> short one shot tonight because aaaaaaaAAAAA i’m in pain

tubbo felt like he was dying.

every step he took through the country he ran, every shaky breath he took, every movement he made...

nothing felt right.

tubbo knew in his heart he made the right decision. he swore to himself and his cabinet that this was the right decision. he was doing what was best for l’manberg. he was looking out for his country. he was getting rid of his best friend-

the liability.

he got rid of the liability.

tubbo couldn’t say his name without feeling like something was wrong. he knew this would change their dynamic forever, and it pained him to watch the liability get forced off his land by dream.

but the liability was causing problems. the liability was causing conflict.

tubbo didn’t need conflict in his country.

tubbo didn’t need dream breathing down his back, the threat of the obsidian walls looming over him.

the walls were gone now.

at the cost of his-

liability.

would they ever see each other again?

tubbo knew, when he stood down dream on the top of the obsidian wall, that he couldn’t be a yes man anymore. the plan that the cabinet had haphazardly formed minuted before meeting with the green man was lazy, sloppy, and had little chance of actually working. dream could sniff them out in a second if their plan had somehow been leaked. 

the plan would never work. tubbo knew it.

but his cabinet wouldn’t listen. they jumped into the first mention of violence with no hesitation as if that would solve anything, and no matter how tubbo tried to convince them otherwise...

they would never listen to their president.

maybe they would listen now.

and then he chuckled, and gave the liability his apologies before making his final decision, he knew this was a path he couldn’t turn away from.

he had screamed at his cabinet when they questioned- no, undermined his authority. they would understand soon enough.

he was a child. he was child, running a country, forced to choose between the land he loved and his best friend.

he did what was right.

right?

he had to be right.

so why did he feel so wrong because of it?

why did he feel like everything was in the wrong place, like he wasn’t in the right skin, like he needed to get out, out, out right now before he lost it-

no.

tubbo made the right decision.

tubbo would stand strong, swallow his feelings, and look toward the future.

and if you told tubbo that he’d find himself waking up at night, tears in his eyes, hugging himself, imagining it was tommy hugging him, holding him tight and wiping his tears and telling him it was okay and that he was okay, he’s okay and they would be alright and nothing would ever come between them and they would be on the bench again in no time listening to their discs and just getting to exist-

well.

tubbo would tell you that you’re a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so wounded please let these boys reunite :(


End file.
